


Не герои

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Drabble Collection, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, johnlock ust, Джен/Пре-слэш, дружба, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О буднях Шерлока Холмса и Джона Ватсона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Не герои

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка воскресить в памяти «тех» героев, родом из 1 и 2 сезонов.
> 
> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4001256

Всю дорогу до места преступления Шерлок нервно елозил по заднему сидению кэба. Джон качал головой, но молчал, давая ему возможность разобраться с деталями, о которых сообщил Лестрейд в своём звонке. За окном было темно, хотя еще и не поздно — точнее Ватсон определить не мог, забыв дома мобильный телефон. Наручные часы же были только у Холмса.

Подумав немного, Джон взял друга за левую руку и потянул её к себе, чтобы определить время. Шокированный таким неуважением к его _размышлениям_ , Шерлок молча смотрел на него, нахмурив брови и вскинув подбородок.

— Я забыл телефон, — пояснил Ватсон после красноречивого взгляда. — Да, это было срочно. Можешь продолжать думать, больше не отвлекаю.

— О, Джон, неужели ты считаешь, что я могу анализировать по твоей указке? Ты на самом деле думаешь, что я робот?

Тот покачал головой и отвернулся, осознавая, что в другой ситуации, когда был бы занят он сам, Шерлок мог сделать нечто и похуже, просто считая, что его дело важнее. Джон уже хотел сказать ему об этом, но, повернув голову, замер. Холмс обиженно смотрел в окно. Не так, как он делал, чтобы заставить миссис Хадсон или Грега чувствовать себя виноватыми: тогда он гордо отворачивался и несчастным взглядом окидывал свои владения. Шерлок действительно был обижен. Он был спокоен, но глаза уже не светились предвкушением интересного дела, ладони спрятались в карманы пальто, а губы были плотно сжаты.

— Прости, Шерлок, — начал Джон, но тот даже не шевельнулся. Вздохнув, Ватсон попробовал снова: — Я не хотел обидеть тебя. И ты не машина и не герой, я помню. Ты обычный человек с поразительным умом. Я был не прав, прости меня.

Шерлок повернулся к нему и склонил голову набок, рассматривая его, будто сканируя каким-то сверхсекретным невидимым лазером. Ватсон поёжился под этим взглядом, но не опустил голову. Наконец Холмс еле заметно улыбнулся и резко, почти перегнувшись через друга, указал ему на заброшенное строение через пару домов.

— Нам туда. За зданием расположена старая спортивная площадка.

Джон кивнул и задумался, вновь кидая взгляд на наручные часы детектива. Шерлок заметил это:

— О чём ты думаешь? Куда-то спешишь?

— Я хочу есть, Шерлок. А в духовке нас с тобой ждёт утка с яблоками. Я еле успел проверить её готовность.

Холмс усмехнулся и взглянул на часы, прикидывая время, которое понадобится на раскрытие этого дела. Хитро улыбнувшись, он остановил кэб и понизил голос, сообщая свой приговор:

— Тогда нам стоит поторопиться, иначе она может остыть. И ты тоже не герой, Джон.

— Почему? — растерянно уточнил тот.

— Герои не хотят есть, когда их ждут приключения. Так что мы оба не герои. Придётся смириться, Джон.

Тот покачал головой и засмеялся, вслед за Шерлоком перебегая дорогу в неположенном месте. Действительно, стоило поторопиться. Особенно — если друг впервые за последние дни был расположен к ужину.

На место преступления, под взгляды команды Лестрейда, они явились уже абсолютно серьёзными.


	2. Мы идём домой

Потрясение, смешанное с сожалением. Вот что было написано на лице Шерлока Холмса последние тридцать минут.

Джон никогда не видел Шерлока таким. Лукавство, пренебрежение, превосходство, азарт, надменность, радость, злость, гнев, веселье, скука — богатая мимика Холмса могла выразить множество эмоций. Но такой подавленности Ватсон не наблюдал в нём ни разу с момента их знакомства.

Они не успели схватить очередного сумасшедшего до того, как он убил свою последнюю жертву. Бывший сержант Скотланд-Ярда, уволенный за многочисленные беспочвенные проявления жестокости, выкрал форму и в маске являлся в дома, где малолетние дети жили с единственным родителем — матерью. Он избивал женщин, обездвиживал их, а затем убивал детей на их глазах.

Его почти невозможно было отследить, но Шерлок смог связать то, что проглядели все остальные. Анализы и экспертизы проводились слишком долго, было потеряно драгоценное время. Холмс не успел самую малость — они с Грегори ворвались в дом в тот самый момент, когда мальчик еще был жив, но уже находился в руках убийцы. Увидев их, тот коротким движением полоснул по шее ребёнка тонким лезвием. В эту же секунду его тело приняло все пули из пистолета Лестрейда. Грегори выпустил полную обойму, но это не спасло малыша, лежавшего рядом с убийцей.

Светлые волосы и растекающийся по паркету алый ручей. Вот и всё, что осталось в награду «спасателям».

Джон на миг оглох от отчаянного, полного звериной, первобытной боли крика матери, привязанной и прикованной наручниками к массивному креслу в гостиной. Но увидеть глаза Шерлока было намного большим потрясением. Кажется, именно в тот миг Ватсон понял, что его друг на самом деле обычный человек.

— Джон, — тихо позвал Шерлок, медленно отвернувшийся от парамедика, стоявшего перед ним. Друг тут же оказался около него, подставляя ему для опоры своё здоровое плечо. — Помоги ей, — он кивнул головой в сторону женщины, всё еще продолжавшей кричать, несмотря на сделанный ей двадцать минут назад укол седативного.

— Они сделали всё, что могли, Шерлок. Идём отсюда.

Шерлок дал последние показания, заверив своё состояние у парамедиков, как и вся группа, наблюдавшая страшное убийство. Джон потянул его наружу, прочь из дома, в котором эхом еще отдавались крики матери, свист пуль, вонзающихся в тело преступника, и тихий короткий хрип мальчика. Внезапно почувствовав какое-то движение, Ватсон понял, что друга трясёт. Руки Холмса дрожали, когда он вцепился в рукав его свитера, стараясь прийти в себя с помощью тактильных ощущений.

— Я проиграл, Джон.

— Что?

— Я проиграл. Не смог вовремя распознать его. Он обыграл меня… Ребёнок умер из-за моего проигрыша.

— Шерлок, бога ради, не говори об играх в такие моменты! Успокойся.

Но детектив лишь протестующе качнул головой и схватил друга за плечи, основательно тряхнув его. Ватсон поморщился, но смолчал, ожидая каких бы то ни было объяснений. Но Холмс ничего не добавлял, измученно глядя прямо перед собой, словно сквозь друга.  
Джон аккуратно коснулся его предплечий, ослабляя хватку пальцев, впившихся в его тело.

— Ты не виноват, Шерлок. Слышишь?

Но тот вновь лишь покачал головой, всё еще пытаясь разглядеть что-то на задней стенке черепной коробки Джона. Поняв, что слова беспомощны, тот резко, но мягко потянул друга на себя, оглянувшись перед этим по сторонам — ставить Шерлока в неловкое положение ему хотелось меньше всего.  
Объятие длилось не больше десяти секунд, но взгляд Холмса, медленно отстранившегося от него, был сфокусированным и почти ясным.

— Я… Это было перенапряжение. Сбой. Джон, не обращай внимания.

— Шерлок, людям свойственно переживать, когда на наших глазах совершается такое. Оставь свои комментарии для кого-то другого.

— Людям… — высокомерно, но с легчайшей ноткой благодарности фыркнул Шерлок, не глядя на Джона. Тот лишь покачал головой, делая вид, что не слышал этого, и кивнул Грегори, вышедшему из дома на их поиски.

— Мы почти закончили. Шерлок… — Лестрейд явно хотел сказать что-то жалостливое и сентиментальное. Это было ясно даже Джону, поэтому он прервал его командным тоном:

— Грег, если Шерлок тебе больше не нужен, мы идём домой. Все детали завтра.

— Но…

— Завтра, Грег.

Глядя на удаляющиеся от него фигуры Холмса и Ватсона, Лестрейд взъерошил и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы и развернулся к окликавшей его Донован. Иногда понять Джона Ватсона было так же сложно, как и его соседа.


	3. Лунатики

Шерлок устало провожал взглядом сонного пешехода, пересекавшего Бейкер-стрит прямо под их окном. И почему ему не спалось дома в такой поздний час?

Взвинченный и замученный, он покачал головой и задёрнул занавеску, только этим утром любезно выстиранную и отпаренную миссис Хадсон после его очередного зловонного эксперимента. Холмс и сам не знал, зачем пытался определить причину, по которой случайный пешеход бродил по улицам поздней ночью, а не спал в своей постели.

Наверное, Шерлок просто завидовал ему: у самого детектива в последние три дня наблюдалась стойкая, не поддающаяся лечению бессонница, связанная с полнолунием. Если бы его разум занимало интересное дело, то он бы и не обратил внимания на очередной полнолунный сезон, но уже почти неделю Лестрейд не звонил и не предлагал проехать с ним на место преступления. И даже Майкрофт со своей занудной докучливостью испарился около двенадцати дней назад.

Холмс страдал от скуки и невозможности скоротать её одним из тоскливейших, но в то же время эффективнейших способов — сном.

Когда Шерлок не занимал свой великолепный мозг расчётами и исследованиями (что бывало часто во время затишья в детективной сфере), не бегал за преступниками по всему Лондону и вдобавок не спал, он был просто невыносим.

Джон знал и ощущал это на себе как никто другой. Всё, что он делал, становилось «абсолютно безрезультативным», «наиглупейшим» и «жалким», все попытки утихомирить соседа встречались холодным взглядом и обидными выпадами в адрес умственных и физических возможностей Ватсона. Но он, к удивлению всех вокруг, не унывал и каждый раз вновь и вновь пытался воззвать к совести и тактичности друга.

Тайна редкой бессонницы стала известна ему спустя почти год с начала их соседства. Поначалу Джон пытался как-то вылечить её, приносил Шерлоку таблетки, но потом понял, что это было бесполезно, а пичканье Холмса всякой химической синтетикой принесло бы только больше вреда. Ватсон понимал, как сложно ему в одиночку обуздать свою внутреннюю энергию, жаждущую вылиться в поиск отгадки на очередную шараду, что подкинет ему криминальный мир.

Так возник их ритуал. Джон однажды просто пришёл в гостиную и сел рядом с Шерлоком, заставив того вздрогнуть и зашипеть от неожиданности. Наверное, до этой ночи они не говорили так долго никогда — но для Джона это всегда было самым интересным аспектом их дружбы: слушать и запоминать мысли Шерлока, делиться с ним своими и видеть принятие в его глазах и скупой, но мягкой улыбке. Они никогда не говорили об этом, но Ватсон знал: Холмс был благодарен ему за компанию и понимание. А для чего еще тогда нужны друзья?

В этот раз подобное было невозможным: Джон уехал на конференцию, куда его делегировали от всей клиники. С натужными улыбками и искренними сожалениями по поводу отъезда, он оставил Шерлока одного и боялся, что приедет домой, а того уже не окажется на месте — вместо их милого 221B будет зиять чёрная воронка, — детектив мог пойти на что угодно, чтобы развеять скуку. И Ватсон опасался масштабов этой готовности, захлопывая за собой дверь кэба и поглядывая на окна их с Холмсом квартиры.

Недовольно фыркнув, Шерлок вновь отодвинул занавеску и бросил взгляд на стену, освещённую лунным и фонарным светом.

Было смешно наблюдать за Джоном, который явно считал, что вернётся из командировки к руинам дома, но не мог отказать руководству. Однако Холмс и сам слишком любил их квартиру, чтобы проводить здесь подобные эксперименты, даже если бы у него и появилось желание. Для этого у него всегда был Бартс — в конце концов казённое учреждение было не жалко. Подобным даже можно было убить двух зайцев: разогнать скуку и позлить Майкрофта.

По стене бегали тени от проезжавших машин. Шерлок потёр красные глаза и зевнул.

Внезапно у него зазвонил телефон.

— Еще не спишь, полуночник?

В трубке послышался смех Ватсона. Шерлок улыбнулся и привалился к откосу окна. Ощущение, что давно уже не покидало его рядом с Джоном, снова взяло верх над практичностью и рациональным взглядом на жизнь. С Джоном ему было хорошо — даже луна не раздражала его так сильно.

— Очень смешно, — хмыкнул он, представив, как друг улыбается, тоже стоя у окна. — А ты сам почему не спишь? — Раздался притворный вздох и зевок.

— Не хочу пропустить сеанс нашего клуба «Лунатики с Бейкер-стрит». Неужели ты подозревал меня в дезертирстве?

Шерлок тихо засмеялся и присел на подоконник. Разговор неминуемо должен был стать очень долгим. Джон на том конце провода тоже засмеялся и начал рассказ о своей конференции.


	4. Портрет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Навеяно твитом lazyelk: https://twitter.com/_lazyelk_/status/755026818600734720?s=09

— Мы не будем вешать в нашей гостиной _это_!

Шерлок с пренебрежением махнул в сторону только что распакованного подарка от Лестрейда Джону на день рождения. Такого безыскусного творения человеческой руки он не видел уже давно.

Ну и пусть, что подарок задержался на три недели! Лучше бы он совсем не появлялся на свет! Джон уже два часа ходил по гостиной, прикладывая их с Шерлоком портрет к стене через каждые два шага. Завидное постоянство, думал Холмс, с опасением вздыхая, когда рука Ватсона, прижимавшая картину к обоям, задерживалась на одном месте дольше пяти секунд — то есть постоянно.

—  _Это_ , как ты выразился, будет висеть здесь. Вот только решу, где именно, и сразу же повешу, — не преминул сказать своё веское слово Джон. Тяжёлые вздохи соседа ему уже порядком надоели.

— Но это наш общий дом! И я не хочу каждый раз, заходя в гостиную, видеть его, — еще один тяжкий вздох. Джон сделал вид, что не услышал.

— Да, это наш общий дом. Только ты вспоминаешь об этом, когда что-то не нравится конкретно тебе. Мне, знаешь ли, тоже претит видеть в _нашем_ , слышишь, Шерлок, в нашем холодильнике очередную неупокоенную голову или конечность.

Холмс фыркнул и отвернулся, уткнувшись носом в кожаную обивку дивана. Затем резко обернулся и посмотрел на него:

— Это эксперименты, Джон! Святое научное действо! Если бы кто-то так же не проводил сотни лет назад свои исследования, ты бы не учился в медицинском институте, потому что учиться было бы нечему! — И он снова отвернулся, гордо вскинув голову.

Удивившись, как можно даже в этом положении быть таким невыносимым, Ватсон усмехнулся залез на подлокотник, прижимая портрет к стене. Тут же диван содрогнулся от подскочившего на нём Шерлока. Джон с радостью подумал, что подлокотники их дивана чрезвычайно устойчивы. С праведной обидой на лице Холмс начал прожигать друга взглядом. Тот посмотрел на него и поинтересовался причиной:

— Ну что?

— Как ты можешь скрывать под этой убогой мазнёй символ нашей квартиры?

— Что?

— Смайлик, Джон! Не смей его трогать! Во что я буду стрелять?

— Ты вообще не будешь больше стрелять в доме! Мы еще за последний твой приступ скуки не выплатили компенсацию. Спасибо миссис Хадсон, дала рассрочку. А портрет наконец закроет следы пуль. Будто у нас тут ходил табор цыган и бездумно стрелял по стене!

С глубоко оскорблённым видом Шерлок лёг обратно и подтянул колени к груди. Так и застыл в позе эмбриона, пока Джон не спустился вниз и не сел рядом с ним, бедром толкнув его, чтобы подвинулся.

— Объясни наконец, чем тебе не нравится портрет?

Шерлок снова подскочил и, поджав губы, сел на диване, в свою очередь толкнув Джона. Но тот не купился и не отсел. В минуты упрямства, накатывавшего иногда на Ватсона, победить и переубедить его было практически невозможно.

— Ты еще спрашиваешь? Да это же… Позор для художника — продавать такое!

— Почему? Всё очень хорошо прописано, Грег верно указал исполнителю все детали. Смотри, даже нож, воткнутый в твои письма! Водопад, это дело стало твоим звёздным часом! И твой милый друг на полке! — Шерлок, сразу не уяснивший смысл его слов, перегнулся через руку Джона и посмотрел на портрет.

— Да, только это он и передал верно. Бездельник. И у меня нет трубки, ни одной.

— Хочешь подарю? — Холмс так и не понял, говорил Ватсон серьёзно или нет, но на всякий случай отрицательно покачал головой.

— А скрипка! Посмотри, ну не спутаешь ведь!

— Я никогда не брошу скрипку на полу. Это тонкий и чувствительный к окружающей его среде инструмент!

— Точь-в-точь ты, — усмехнулся Джон, повернув к нему голову и почти упершись носом ему в щёку. Шерлок тут же насупился и отвернулся. — Шерлок, я же шучу. Перестань, — Джон на ощупь коснулся его руки, которой Шерлок опирался о его колено, и улыбнулся. Тот посмотрел на него и, подумав несколько мгновений, ответил тем же.

— Ты знаешь, что скрипка — это самый благородный инструмент?

— Да кто бы спорил? — засмеялся Джон, глядя ему в глаза, где уже вовсю разгорался озорной огонь. — И всё же. Это всё ерунда. Что тебе не нравится? — он тряхнул картиной перед их лицами.

Шерлок вздохнул и разъяснил:

— Посмотри на тех, кто якобы должен изображать нас. Ты видишь хотя бы одно сходство?

— Да. Очень похоже.

— У меня что, такой же нос? Ты считаешь, что я так же страшен, как он? — возмущение Шерлока было таким искренним, что Джон не смог сдержаться и снова рассмеялся.

— Это же фарс, Шерлок! Это не тот портрет, который рисуют, чтобы точно передать черты человека.

— А твои усы! Это же настоящее убожество!

— Вот поэтому я и не ношу усов, Шерлок. Они мне не идут. Нужно уметь смеяться над собой. — Джон встал и, подойдя к окну, приложил портрет к стене под рогами. — Повесим здесь. Ты не против?

Шерлок с минуту посидел, оценивающе глядя то на картину и стену, то на Джона. А затем покачал головой и царственно провозгласил:

— Вешай.

Джон улыбнулся и поставил портрет на пол, намереваясь сходить за молотком и гвоздями. Уже выходя из гостиной, он обернулся и озадачил задумчиво рассматривавшего картину Шерлока:

— А ты очень красив, когда не задираешь нос.

Дверь тихо скрипнула, закрывшись за вышедшим из комнаты Джоном, а Шерлок медленно улыбнулся и посмотрел на картину уже потеплевшим взглядом.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Джона выбросило из сна, за окном всё еще было нестерпимо темно.

Тяжело вдыхая кажущийся спёртым воздух, он сел, откинувшись на спинку кровати, и отбросил одеяло подальше от себя. Ему было жарко. Футболка оказалась мокрой на груди и спине. Сняв её и повесив на стул, Джон подошёл к окну, за которым чёрно-сине-жёлтой махиной-левиафаном виднелся Лондон, припорошенный первым снегом. Только он всё еще видел там не его, а тёмные бесконечные волны барханов около их лагеря в Афганистане.

С тех пор как он переехал на Бейкер-стрит, ему почти перестали сниться кошмары о годах службы в армии. Но изредка они всё же случались. И тогда весь ужас от пережитого скапливался в Джоне и рвал его на тысячи кусков, пока измученное сознание не выталкивало его на поверхность бодрствования. О том, чтобы заснуть после такого, не было и мысли.

Джон с интересом разглядывал сонную улицу, по которой в столь поздний час не ехали машины, но, даже отмечая пустоту Бейкер-стрит и странную тишину за окном, он всё равно видел перед глазами ряд палаток, видел сине-чёрные в темноте ночи степи с создаваемыми прямо на глазах новыми и новыми песчаными холмами, видел яркие, словно натёртые, как хрусталь уксусом, звёзды.

Джон понимал, что в доме стоит тишина, которую не нарушает даже неугомонный Шерлок, — видимо, тоже уставший за последние трое суток бурного расследования, — но слышал завывания кора-бурана*, ощущал сухость и жар наполненных песком порывов ветра.

В груди вертелась неясная тревога, смешанная с осознанием, что он всего лишь отсрочил то, что неизбежно должно было произойти. Именно такое чувство накрывало Джона каждый раз во время полевых вылазок, когда пули раз за разом пролетали в каких-то дюймах от его рук-ног-тела-головы. «Мимо…» — выдыхал он еле слышно и снова тянулся к раненным, нуждавшимся в нём. Тогда Джону Ватсону некогда было думать о том, что могло бы произойти. Теперь же размышлять об этом было поздно.

Чтобы успокоиться, Джон принялся ходить по комнате из угла в угол. Пол не скрипел, поэтому за сон Шерлока можно было не беспокоиться.

Странная тоска по тому месту, где он провёл самые страшные годы своей жизни, сводила его с ума. Он должен был бы забыть о нём как о страшном сне, но непреодолимое желание «помнить» вновь и вновь возвращало его назад, в тот край, что пах жаром, страхом, болью и смертью, а еще — гранатом, акацией, полынью и свободой. Если бы он не был так уверен, что сделал правильный выбор, покинув Афганистан, Джон мог бы сказать, что действительно скучает по нему. Странно, кусочно-лоскутно, условно, но скучает.

Он поёжился, замёрзнув в одних брюках, и прошёл к шкафу, чтобы достать новую футболку или рубашку. Одевшись, Джон услышал, как этажом ниже тихо заскрипела дверь спальни Шерлока, а затем включился свет в кухне. Это не могло быть совпадением: друг его услышал. Джону было стыдно за то, что он не давал уставшему детективу покоя, но оставаться одному совершенно не хотелось. Тем более он знал, что после кошмаров об Афганистане заснуть снова уже не получится.

Через минуту он был внизу и стоял на пороге кухни, разглядывая обтянутую халатом спину Шерлока, который разливал чай на двоих. Повернувшись к нему, друг без вопросов и пояснений просто протянул Джону его чашку и вышел в гостиную. Тот двинулся следом.

Сделав пару глотков у окна и осмотрев белую улицу, Шерлок опустился в своё кресло и кивнул в сторону второго, приглашая Джона присоединиться. Тот не заставил себя упрашивать.

— Не могу уснуть после наших сегодняшних приключений, — заговорщически улыбнувшись, сказал Шерлок, внимательно глядя на Джона. — Составишь мне компанию?

Тот лишь кивнул: и признавая свою слабость, и благодаря за отсутствие вопросов, и выражая удовольствие сидеть с другом в полумраке гостиной ранним утром, пить горячий ароматный чай и смотреть, как за окном их квартиры в их городе падает снег.

Жизнь нельзя было прожить заново, но можно было принять то, что происходило и быть благодарным за это. А Джон был очень благодарен. И даже, пожалуй, очень счастлив этим холодным ранним октябрьским утром рядом с человеком, понимавшим его без слов.

______________________________

 **Примечание автора** :  
* Кора-буран (иначе Афганец) — это сухой, пекущий ветер, с пылью, который дует в Центральной Азии, от нескольких суток до нескольких недель. Кора-буран очень агрессивен. Название обозначает «черная буря».

Источник — Википедия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть сборника была навеяна случайно услышанной по радио песней группы Голубые береты — "Дороги". Послушать можно здесь: http://m.zf.fm/song/1496683
> 
> Часть посвящается Perlemutt


	6. Друг детства

Едва Джон вошёл в квартиру и негромко хлопнул дверью из-за занятых пакетами рук, до него донёсся голос Шерлока:

— Тебе звонил какой-то Кормак МакЭршон. Ужасное имя. Ты купил «жидкие гвозди»?

— О, ну конечно, Шерлок Холмс звучит куда лучше, — проворчал Джон, опуская ношу на пол и снимая куртку. — Спасибо, я буду иметь в виду.

— Я всё слышу. Естественно лучше, Джон. Как и твоё имя, в частности. Так что там насчёт гвоздей?

— Подойди к пакетам, разбери их, и на дне ты, может быть, отыщешь их.

— Что значит «может быть»? Они мне нужны, — голос Шерлока зазвучал почти тревожно, и Ватсон усмехнулся. Каждый день одно и то же.

— Это значит, что я — в душ, а ты можешь их искать или нет. — Джон заглянул в кухню, где обнаружил склонившегося над микроскопом друга. — Но если ты вдруг оторвёшься от своего безусловно важного опыта, — он сделал вид, что не услышал обвиняющего цыканья Шерлока, — и поставишь лазанью из тех же пакетов греться в духовку, то я буду тебе очень признателен. И даже, наверное, поделюсь ею с тобой.

Джон уже откровенно веселился, забыв о тяжёлом дежурстве в больнице. Развернувшись, он уже зашагал к ванной, как его остановил вопрос Шерлока:

— А она с тремя видами сыра?

Теперь уже Ватсон точно не смог удержать себя от фырканья, на что, он был уверен, Холмс ответил наморщенным лбом и поджатыми губами. Хорошо, что они не видели друг друга.

— Всё может быть, гений. И всё в твоих руках.

— Джон?..

— Шерлок, я пошёл в душ, — нетерпеливо заметил Джон, вновь оборачиваясь, и наконец увидел лицо друга, выпрямившегося и с неясным тревожным любопытством смотревшего на него.

— Кто такой этот Кормак МакЭршон?

— А ты не понял это по первым трём словам говорившего? Или особым ноткам в конце разговора?

Джон видел, что Шерлок хотел обидеться, но не мог: его начинал душить смех, точно так же, как и самого Джона.

— А если я скажу тебе, что пытался, но он быстро повесил трубку, ты удивишься?

— Неа, — улыбнулся Джон и махнул рукой. — Не бери в голову, это просто «привет из прошлого». Ничего важного. — И, видя, что Холмс ему не поверил, перевёл тему: — Лазанья всё еще в пакете. Я быстро.

Спустя полчаса они мирно ели разогретую Шерлоком лазанью и запивали её купленным Джоном вином. За окном моросил мерзкий дождь, а в квартире было тепло, сухо и очень приятно. Отправив в рот очередную порцию, Джон поднял глаза и заметил, что Шерлок слишком задумчиво разглядывает его.

— Что?

— Ничего.

— Ну да, будем считать, что я не поверил. Шерлок? — В ответ тот просто перевёл взгляд на свою тарелку и стал тиранить ни в чём не повинную лазанью. — Так тебе до сих пор интересно, что связывает нас с Кормаком? — Ватсон усмехнулся и чуть отодвинулся, поднимая бокал и делая глоток.

— Вы явно знакомы давно и так же давно не виделись. — Холмс отзеркалил его жест и теперь легко барабанил пальцами по хрупкому хрусталю, являвшемуся еще приданым миссис Хадсон, в чём она призналась как-то за совместным ужином в их квартире.

— Верно. Мы знакомы очень давно. Кормак — мой друг детства.

— Обычно словосочетанием «привет из прошлого», насколько я знаю, называют неприятные сюрпризы или бывших возлюбленных, — Шерлок говорил абсолютно бесстрастно, но Джон внезапно уловил в его словах намёки на ревность и это показалось ему до ужаса забавным, однако он решил не дразнить друга.

— В каком-то смысле его звонок неприятен мне, ты прав.

— Почему? Вы поссорились? Не поделили девушку в юности? Он что-то украл у тебя?

— Нет. Ничего из этого. Просто он остаётся напоминанием о том, что я не сделал и уже не сделаю.

Джон видел, что Шерлок запутался, и отставил бокал, облокотившись о стол, чтобы наклониться к нему ближе. Тот тут же подался вперёд, и они замерли, почти касаясь лбами и глядя друг другу в глаза.

— Друг детства — это всегда воспоминания, а хорошие или плохие — зависит от того, как прошло то самое детство. Я не могу сказать, что у меня оно было плохим, но не всё, о чём я мечтал, сбылось. Подобные люди — это всегда воспоминания о данных и чаще всего невыполненных обещаниях, которые ты озвучиваешь на волне эйфории или от невозможности изменить что-то в тот конкретный момент, совсем не думая о последствиях. Друг детства — это некое напоминание о том, что ты не сделал или чего не достиг. Я не видел людей, у которых после краткой радости от встречи не возникало подобных мыслей.

— Кажется, так можно сказать о любом человеке, с которым перестал общаться. Но всё же это очень странное объяснение звонку Кормака МакЭршона в наш дом, — уточнил Шерлок, неосознанно называя 221B по Бейкер-стрит так, как её уже давно в мыслях величал сам Джон. Ватсон пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

— Наверное, Гарри дала телефон. А сотовый я же забыл сегодня дома, ты знаешь. — Холмс кивнул и улыбнулся, немного расслабившись. — О, я даже знаю, из-за чего он мог звонить, — заметил Джон спустя пару секунд и подмигнул заинтересованному Шерлоку: — В этом году ровно двадцать лет, как мы закончили школу. Может быть, ребята хотят собраться.

— Ты пойдёшь?

— Почему бы и нет. Мне интересно увидеть, кем и какими они все стали спустя годы. А ты бы пошёл?

— Нет, конечно. Я и так знаю, кем и какими стали все эти заносчивые подлизы и снобы.

— Ох, Шерлок, неужели ты ни с кем не дружил в школе? Совсем-совсем? — Джон нахмурился, и Шерлоку пришлось согласно кивнуть, признавая его правоту:

— Ни с кем. Я и не пытался, если честно. Это было утомительно, а меня больше интересовали биология и химия, а затем и преступления. Раньше мне всегда хватало своего общества.

Джон ненавидел недосказанности, потому что он сам мог интерпретировать их совершенно по-разному, а вот, что именно имел в виду Шерлок, могло остаться не узнанным.

— Раньше?

— До того, как мы познакомились, — тихо, но легко признался Шерлок и откачнулся назад, снова откидываясь на спинку стула. Краткие мгновения близости подошли к концу, но для Джона они были чрезвычайно ценны. Он так же вернулся в исходное положение за столом и уже снова взялся за вилку, но остановился и посмотрел на друга, задумчиво крутившего растаявший сыр по всей тарелке.

— Ты не прав в том, что сказанное мною о друзьях детства применимо ко всем отношениям.

— Нет?

— Нет. К нашим не применимо и никогда таковым не будет.

— Уверен?

— Абсолютно.

И они синхронно улыбнулись, свободные и счастливые из-за совершённых признаний.


	7. Вещие(?) сны

Шерлок зябко ёжился, стоя у открытого окна в гостиной, и нервно постукивал по подоконнику костяшками пальцев. Небо только у самых крыш начинало окрашиваться розовым, стрелки на часах словно замедлили свой бег, только бы эта странная ночь не кончалась. Всматриваясь в пустынную улицу, он пытался успокоиться и отвлечься, но мысли вновь и вновь возвращались к путанному неясному сну, который измучил его этой ночью. Никогда не считая сновидения или кошмары чем-то значимым, он всё же никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что всё увиденное им могло бы быть правдой.

Через некоторое время Шерлок услышал беспокойные шаги вниз по лестнице, и в гостиную спустился Джон. Оглянувшись, Холмс мимолётно улыбнулся, рассмотрев взъерошенный вид Джона: отросшие немного длиннее обычного волосы на макушке топорщились, на щеке остался красноватый след от подушки, а футболка измялась. Ватсон же с удивлением взглянул на него и подошёл ближе, на ходу запахивая халат: в комнате было холодно.

— Решил убить меня? — усмехнулся Джон, обходя Шерлока, и закрыл окно, что совершенно не вызвало у того протеста.

— Каким образом? И почему ты пришёл к такому выводу? — поинтересовался Шерлок, присаживаясь на подоконник и теперь глядя ему в глаза.

— Я не знаю, сколько ты тут простоял у открытого окна в феврале, но пациент из тебя жуткий — лучше сразу застрелиться, чем еще раз переживать с тобой грипп или ангину, — засмеялся Джон, опускаясь с ним рядом. Холмс бросил на него быстрый взгляд, хмыкнул и, не сдержавшись, всё же последовал его примеру.

— Не так уж и давно, — признался он через пару минут. Ватсон, подозрительно глядя на него, сделал вид, что поверил.

Сидеть рядом на холодном подоконнике было, к удивлению обоих, даже удобно. Более того — уютно. За их спинами разгоралась заря, небо постепенно словно окрашивалось пастельными розовым и оранжевым, а дыхание соседа было негромким, привычным и будто бы знакомым всю жизнь.

— Почему ты не спишь? — спросил Шерлок еще через некоторое время, незаметно придвигаясь плечом к плечу Джона. Тот неясно махнул рукой, а затем посмотрел на него.

— Дурной сон приснился. А ты?

Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы немного приукрасить реальность, использовав обычную отговорку про опыты, но всё же передумал и просто грустно усмехнулся:

— Мне тоже. И это кажется странным. — Он сцепил пальцы в замок и положил руки на бёдра. Отчего-то хотелось дотронуться до друга, почувствовать тепло и явственно ощутить, что он уже точно не спит.

— Расскажешь? — Джон говорил тихо, почти не слышно, будто опасаясь, что Шерлок поднимет его на смех. Но тот смотрел очень серьёзно, словно искал сложные ответы на вопросы, которые так и не будут заданы.

— Признание за признание?

Шерлок склонил голову набок и ждал ответа. Джон замялся, не зная, стоит ли рассказывать. Но уже одно то, что друг был готов поделиться с ним своим кошмаром, — то, что сновидение Холмса, приведшее его в смятение, могло быть обычным или просто запутанным, Ватсон даже не рассматривал, — стало слишком большим искушением узнать хоть что-то, еще не известное ему о Шерлоке, и он сдался.

— Согласен. Может, кофе? — В ответ Шерлок кивнул и первым встал на ноги, направившись на кухню.

Через десять минут они сидели за столом, обнимая ладонями чашки с горячим ароматным кофе, привезённым Шерлоком из недавней поездки в Италию по поручению одного состоятельного клиента. Джон лишь пригубил и забарабанил по столу, не зная, как начать. Его сон был самым настоящим кошмаром, но настолько личным, что он не был уверен, что не испугает Шерлока, если расскажет о нём.

— Тебе приснился кошмар? — Джон решил уточнить это сразу, но наткнулся на непонимание во взгляде Шерлока.

— Не знаю.

— Ты никогда не видел кошмаров? — Удивление Джона было почти физически ощутимо, и Шерлок чуть скованно улыбнулся, покачав головой.

— Видел, не сомневайся. Тебе же явно приснился именно он.

— Мне — да. А тебе?

— Сложно каталогизировать впечатления от этого видения. Обычно я не занимаюсь подобным. Сны — единственное, что фактически нельзя контролировать без фармакологического вмешательства.

— Почему же в этот раз всё иначе? — уточнил Джон, отпив немного кофе. Шерлок странно, будто оценивая его способность понять, посмотрел на него.

— В этом заключается главная странность. Это не важно. Ты первый.

Он подмигнул не успевшему предложить это Джону и обратил наконец внимание на свой кофе. Тот вздохнул и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Только это странно, хотя и объяснимо. — Он посмотрел на Шерлока, нетерпеливо постукивавшего по столу пальцами, и, решив больше не тянуть, признался: — Мне снилось, что ты спрыгнул с крыши Бартса из-за Мориарти. И я не смог тебе помочь. Когда я подбежал к тому месту, ты был уже мёртв.

Шерлок вздрогнул, видя, каким потерянным в один миг стал Джон. Он не мог понять, почему столь глупый сон так подействовал на друга. Несколько минут они сидели молча, обдумывая сказанное, а потом Шерлок внезапно примерил на себя роль Джона в его сне и вздрогнул еще раз, явно представив, как бы это могло быть на самом деле. Всего пара секунд — но этого оказалось достаточно.

— Такого не случится, — ровно сказал он. Джон согласно кивнул, но не вынырнул из своих мыслей. И этому могло быть только одно объяснение. — Во сне случилось что-то еще?

— Да. Ты вернулся через два года с лишним, считая, что ничего не изменилось.

— А ты…

— А я не мог поверить, что это правда. И простить не мог тоже.

Джон допил кофе и, поперхнувшись, закашлялся. Шерлок прикусил губу и задумался. В свете рассказанного другом его сон казался еще более нелепым, но и более понятным — тоже. Это было необъяснимо, но он чувствовал неочевидную, но всё же явно существовавшую связь.

— Мне снилось, что ты женился. Я вернулся откуда-то издалека, а ты женился.

— Я женился после твоего возвращения? — отчего-то хрипло поинтересовался Джон, не понимая, почему ему не даёт покоя странное ощущение, что это всё уже когда-то было. Только где?

— Да.

— Это всё?

— Нет. Твоя жена, будучи в прошлом агентом зачистки, попыталась убить меня. И ей это почти удалось. — Шерлок еле заметно ухмыльнулся, видя, как реагирует на его слова Джон. Он хмурился, силясь представить подобное, но удавалось плохо.

— И что я сделал в твоём сне?

— Ты простил её. — Шок на лице Джона был так приятен, что Шерлок на секунду забыл, как хотел продолжить рассказ. Крепко сжатые губы друга сказали ему намного больше, чем заданные им вопросы. — Я просил тебя об этом.

— Зачем?

— Думал, что так будет правильно. Она была твоей семьёй.

— А ты?

— Что — я? — Не понял Шерлок. Джон тут же замотал головой, словно сделал ошибку, спросив об этом.

— Не бери в голову. — Он запустил пальцы в волосы и пару раз провёл ото лба к затылку, сильно нажимая и словно пытаясь выдавить какие-то мысли. Шерлок задумчиво смотрел на него. Предрассветная откровенность, внезапная близость на маленьком пространстве знакомой до мельчайших деталей кухни, ощущение глобальной ненадуманной недосказанности — всё это казалось еще одним сном, финал которой был непредсказуем даже для него.

— Я бы не сделал подобного. Не с тобой, — сказал Шерлок, подразумевая кошмар Джона. Тот вскинул голову, улыбаясь грустно и благодарно.

— Я знаю. Ведь мы… Точнее я тоже не сделал бы подобного.

— Не женился бы или не простил? — сыронизировал Шерлок, втайне не до конца понимавший, о чем на самом деле говорил Джон. Но тот решил промолчать — видимо, тоже не знал ответа на вопрос.

Посидев еще немного в тишине, они встали из-за стола и, поставив чашки в раковину, вышли в гостиную. Остановившись посреди комнаты, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и озвучил то, что, казалось, тревожило обоих:

— Это полный бред. Наши сны. Ты ведь не считаешь, что такое возможно?

— Конечно, нет.

— А что тогда будет с нами через несколько лет? На самом деле.

— Проживём эти несколько лет и посмотрим, — усмехнулся Шерлок и улыбнулся, видя, как разглаживается глубокая морщина на лбу Джона.

— А что ты имел в виду, когда спросил женился ли ты после моего возвращения?

— Да так, просто уточнял. Может, попробуем всё же еще немного поспать или уже поздно? — И, получив неясное пожатие плечами вместо ответа, добродушно улыбнулся и направился в сторону лестницы, ведшей в его спальню.

— Ну-ну, — иронично подытожил Шерлок, когда Джон скрылся наверху, и глубоко вздохнул, давая ему в этот раз возможность избежать правдивых объяснений. — Простое уточнение. Я не сомневался.

Еще пару секунд постояв в гостиной, он всё же решил последовать предложению Джона и прошёл в свою комнату. На сегодняшнее утро откровений и догадок и так было предостаточно.


	8. Я всегда на твоей стороне

— Ты злишься, — донеслось со стороны дивана, и Джон затормозил на четвёртом круге по гостиной, обернувшись на бесцветный голос.

— Да.

О да! Он злился. Еще как! Можно подумать, Шерлок мог бы этого не увидеть!..

— Так скажи это, не протаптывай дыры в полу. Скажи, что я был не прав, что не имел права срываться на Донован, что поступил в высшей мере невоспитано…

Шерлок прервал сам себя и замер, резко подскочив на диване из положения «лежа» в положение «сидя», чтобы лучше видеть друга и иметь возможность окатывать его ледяным взглядом. Но тот поражённо смотрел на него и никак не мог открыть рот, чтобы ответить. Джону была противна сама мысль, что Шерлок мог думать о нём _**так**_ , но сил ругаться не осталось. Он и без того под недоумевающим и смущённым взглядом Грега высказал Донован и Андерсону всё, что о них думал, когда Шерлок вылетел с места преступления, сжимая пальцы в кулаки и поджав губы до того, что они выглядели тоненькими ниточками.

— Не говори ерунды, Шерлок, — устало выдохнул Джон, в два шага приблизившись к нему и сев рядом на диван. Безупречно прямая спина дрогнула и почти дала слабину, но этого всё же не хватило, чтобы заставить его расслабиться. Положив ладонь на напряжённые лопатки, Джон продолжил: — Я злюсь, боже, знал бы ты, как сильно я злюсь, но не на тебя, Шерлок, — он смотрел на друга и ждал, когда тот посмотрит на него. Наконец Шерлок, будто нехотя, повернул к нему голову и бросил незаинтересованный, но уже не такой холодный взгляд. — Они не имели права говорить подобное. Ни Донован, ни Андерсон.

— Ты просто пытаешься успокоить меня. Это глупо, Джон, — отрезал Шерлок и отвернулся. Но Джон положил ладонь на его щёку и заставил вновь посмотреть на себя. Длинные ресницы Шерлока поражённо затрепыхали над щеками, пока он силился придумать достойный ответ — это уже само по себе было нонсенсом.

— Я пытаюсь успокоить тебя, ты прав. Потому что не в твоих силах предвидеть всё, ты не господь бог, Шерлок. Пора принять это, тебе в том числе, — спокойно заметил Джон, еле заметно поглаживая шероховатую из-за уже проступавшей щетины кожу на его щеке. — Ты человек, Шерлок. Безумно умный, самый умный из всех, кого я когда-либо знал или о ком когда-либо слышал. Но ты не мог предвидеть то, что случилось. Ты не знал об этом.

— Я должен был догадаться и предотвратить, — тихо сказал Шерлок, глядя ему в глаза. Но Джон покачал головой и провёл кончиками пальцев по его позвоночнику, мягко погладив и пытаясь расслабить мышцы. Но это не помогло.

— Нет, не должен был. Ты сделал всё что мог. И я говорю это тебе как врач, а не только как твой друг. Они не правы, Шерлок, их обвинения — подлость.

— Ты не понимаешь, Джон, — протянул Шерлок устало, не делая никаких попыток отстраниться от ладони друга, по-прежнему лежащей на его щеке. — Я должен был рассмотреть максимум факторов. Может быть, она была бы жива, если бы я действовал быстрее.

Джон вздохнул, видя, что Шерлок слышит его слова, но не принимает их. Не осознаёт то, что он хочет этими словами сказать. Любая попытка убедить Шерлока в том, что он чего-то не может обычно оборачивалась скандалом, обидами или молчаливым бойкотом. Но данный случай был иным: это не было бесполезной попыткой направить его буйную энергию в мирное русло. Друг нуждался в поддержке и понимании, он сам должен был осознать, что винить себя в смерти жертвы из-за разрыва аневризмы, которому предшествовали спазмы сосудов головного мозга из-за переохлаждения, попросту глупо. А уж обвинять его в том, что он не предугадал её смерть и аневризму — попросту жестоко.

— Безусловно, Шерлок, я не понимаю, как ты вообще смог так быстро отыскать её, имея на руках всего пару микроскопических, по словам Грега, зацепок. Но я понимаю, что это не имеет для меня значения, — упрямо приподняв подбородок, заявил Джон.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Не имеет значения, что думаешь ты сам или что думают о тебе другие. Я всегда буду на твоей стороне.

Джон выдохнул, словно после того, как нырнул в прорубь, и наконец оторвал свою ладонь от лица Шерлока. Они оба молчали. Джон не знал, что можно добавить, а Шерлок с интересом разглядывал его лицо, делая какие-то только ему известные выводы. Спустя минуту он хитро прищурился, и Джон тут же понял, что именно тот хотел сказать.

— Нет, это не значит, что я одобрю любые твои действия в доме, можешь даже не пытаться снова вернуть ту жуткую голову в наш холодильник, — засмеялся он, видя в глазах Шерлока столь редко проявляющуюся досаду, смешанную с весельем. — Но будь уверен, что я окажусь рядом, если понадоблюсь тебе.

— Спасибо, Джон, — улыбнулся Шерлок, откидываясь на спинку дивана и утягивая его за собой. — И всё же, может быть, ты изменишь своё мнение относительно головы? У Молли есть отличный вариант…

— Шерлок!..

— Я шучу!

Дружный смех окончательно разогнал липкое гнетущее ощущение, окутавшее гостиную после их возвращения домой. Стычка с командой Лестрейда была забыта.

«К чёрту их всех! — подумал Джон, ловя доверчивый и смешливый взгляд Шерлока. — Им этого никогда не понять».


	9. О мальчике и волках

Шерлок удовлетворённо хмыкнул и отбросил бесполезную газету без единого стоящего преступления в криминальной хронике, когда входная дверь с глухим скрипом отворилась и впустила в квартиру Джона. Тот был явно чем-то раздосадован.

— Кэнди опять приходила клянчить у тебя рецепт на барбитураты? — поинтересовался Шерлок, проходя мимо него. Джон угрюмо посмотрел ему вслед.

— Её зовут Мэнди. И да, она снова приходила. Откуда ты, чёрт возьми, это знаешь? У меня на лбу написано, кому я выписывал сегодня рецепты?

Шерлок затормозил в дверном проёме кухни и посмотрел на него, словно определяя, стоит ли вообще тратить силы и время. Джон лишь фыркнул, пресекая обвинения в глупости, отсутствии проницательности и недальновидности. Шерлок закатил глаза, но решил разъяснить.

— Ты уже не первую неделю воюешь с этой пациенткой. Каждый раз после её визита ты приходишь домой мрачный и немного виноватый. Тебя раздражает эта ситуация, но ты считаешь, что не можешь помочь ей в достаточной мере, так как все таблетки, выписываемые Сэнди, не помогают настолько хорошо, как должны, так как она в прошлом злоупотребляла опиатами. А еще ей не могут поставить общий диагноз — все врачи, к которым она обращалась, пришли к разным выводам. Ты считаешь, что виноват и в этом. Это — твоя наибольшая глупость.

Джон махнул рукой и устало опустился на подлокотник своего кресла. Шерлок остался стоять на месте, привалившись плечом к косяку и внимательно глядя на него.

— Я в чём-то не прав?

— Во всём. — Брови Шерлока взлетели вверх, и Джон, поднявший голову и встретившийся с ним взглядом, тихо добавил: — Прав во всём. Только твои верные логические выводы не снимают тяжесть моего решения. Она больна, понимаешь?

— Она явно страдает синдромом Мюнхгаузена*: за последние полгода обойти более десятка клиник, проходя обследование из-за совершенно разных симптомов. И ты, как врач высшей категории, — не мне тебе напоминать — должен видеть это по прошествии нескольких недель наблюдения.

Джон покачал головой, не соглашаясь с ним, и Шерлок пожал плечами. Смысла спорить не было, если оппонент не хотел признавать важности спора.

— Не все люди, ранее употреблявшие опиаты, а теперь требующие к себе повышенного внимания, имеют в своём багаже этот синдром. Не мне тебе об этом говорить, — передразнив его интонацию, Джон склонил голову, гадая, насколько острой получилась шпилька. Но Шерлок среагировал не так, как он предполагал: фыркнув от смеха, тот кивнул и махнул рукой.

— Ты можешь сколько угодно переводить тему на меня. Но от этого ситуация с Венди не изменится. Она не перестанет быть наглой лгуньей с расстройством психики.

— Её зовут Мэнди.

Шерлок поджал губы, выразив всё презрение к её обычному имени, и, быстро пересёкши гостиную, сел в своё кресло. Джон скатился с подлокотника на сидение и с интересом посмотрел на него.

— Да какая разница? Хотя, будь она Рэнди, её было бы удобнее называть мальчиком.

— Почему? — растерянно уточнил Джон, явно потеряв нить рассуждений друга. Тот тяжело вздохнул, но уточнил:

— Потому что она — тот мальчик, который кричал про волка, смеясь над соседями.

Джон, удивлённый таким сравнением, задумался на минуту, а затем вновь покачал головой.

— Но на мальчика в итоге всё же напали волки.

Шерлок улыбнулся, заставив друга последовать его примеру. Джон редко мог противиться магнетической силе таких редких, но абсолютно искренних улыбок, которыми Шерлок награждал его в особых случаях.

— Она симулирует, и ты знаешь это. Будь она действительно больна, погрузись в клиническую депрессию или начнись у неё настоящий невроз, то ты бы уже понял и предпринял всё возможное, чтобы помочь ей. Не лги хотя бы сам себе. Причина в другом.

— И в чём же дело, гений? — Джон посмотрел на него с вызовом, но Шерлок выдержал и в свою очередь не позволил ему отвести взгляд.

— Ты представляешь меня на её месте, потому что мы действительно похожи, в некотором роде. И ты хочешь хоть как-то помочь ей, потому что у Энди нет своего Джона, ей некому помочь и защитить.

— А ты не много на себя берёшь? — глухо спросил Джон, прищурившись и подавив желание сжать кулаки.

— Разве я не прав?

Шерлок смотрел ему в глаза и ждал его слов, уже заранее зная ответ. Это было почти невыносимо. Но Джон знал, что это было в то же время единственным, чего он хотел на самом деле.

— Иногда ты такой засранец, Шерлок, что тот мальчик с волками кажется ангелом по сравнению с тобой. Но волки пришли и съели его, несмотря на его крики.

— У него не было того, кто бы верил ему, так же несмотря ни на что.

— А у тебя?

— У меня есть свой волкодав, которому я верю как себе. Это важнее.

Джон ждал продолжения, но улыбнулся, заметив искры в его глазах. Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ и не сказал больше ни слова. Главное уже всё равно прозвучало, а болтать о пустяках он ненавидел — ненавидел почти так же сильно, как и хмурое лицо Джона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Синдром Мюнхгаузена — симулятивное расстройство, при котором человек симулирует, преувеличивает на глобальном уровне или искусственно вызывает у себя симптомы болезни, чтобы подвергнуться медицинскому обследованию, лечению, госпитализации, хирургическому вмешательству и т. п. Причины такого симулятивного поведения полностью не изучены. Общепринятое объяснение причин синдрома Мюнхгаузена гласит, что симуляция болезни позволяет людям с этим синдромом получить внимание, заботу, симпатию и психологическую поддержку, которых им не хватает.
> 
> Пациенты с синдромом Мюнхгаузена, как правило, отрицают искусственную природу своих симптомов, даже если им предъявляют доказательства симуляции. Обычно они имеют длительную историю госпитализаций из-за симулированных симптомов. Не получая ожидаемого внимания к своим симптомам, больные с синдромом Мюнхгаузена часто становятся вздорными и агрессивными. В случае отказа в лечении одним специалистом больной обращается к другому.
> 
> Источник — Википедия.


	10. Дело гонщика

Размеренный, скучный дождь барабанил по крышам, тротуарам и прохожим с самого утра. А ведь уже было почти шесть вечера — еще немного и будет маленький, по меркам вселенной, потоп.

Джон усмехнулся своим мыслям, вытер щёку и кинул недовольный взгляд на небо. Тучи сделали вид, что не заметили этого, продолжив поливать землю как ни в чём не бывало.

Раздосадованно почесав затылок и поёжившись в уже совершенно мокрой куртке, Джон подошёл к копошащимся у перевернувшейся спортивной машины кислотно-лимонного цвета Шерлоку и Лестрейду. Автомобиль принадлежал сыну известного политического деятеля Алексу Ингрэму, который пропал пару недель назад и поиски которого были приостановлены после обязательных проверок: тогда детективы другого подразделения решили, что парень просто сбежал, прихватив приличную сумму из родного дома. Теперь же могла появиться другая версия, и, судя по взгляду Грегори, ему это совсем не нравилось. Шерлок чуть ли не ползал вокруг автомобиля, выискивая лишь одному ему значимые и понятные подсказки.

Дверцы были вмяты внутрь салона так, что их невозможно было открыть без посторонней помощи, замок на дверце багажника сломан точно так же, стёкла казались целыми, хотя и покрылись трещинами. Ключ остался вставленным в замок зажигания, внутри салона царил кавардак, а водитель пропал.

— Как интересно, — мурлыкнул Шерлок на манер объевшегося сметаной кота и широко улыбнулся, то ли издеваясь, то ли действительно радуясь загадке.

На лице Грегори можно было прочитать совершенно понятное удивление. Джон бросил взгляд на Шерлока, глаза которого уже лихорадочно блестели, и понял, что они впоне могут остаться на трассе, не имевшей ни одного укрытия, кроме полицейских машин, до самой ночи, если никто его не поторопит. Глубоко вздохнув, Джон вспомнил о тёплой гостиной Бейкер-стрит и сладких, липких от повидла рогаликах, которые испекла и принесла им миссис Хадсон, а он даже не успел попробовать. В животе уныло заурчало.

Стоявший ближе всех к Джону Грегори поднял голову и понятливо кивнул, потерев уже сводивший от голода живот через тонкую кожу куртки. У него был уставший вид и большие круги под глазами. Шерлок, следом отвлёкшийся от созерцания вдавленной дверцы, лишь усмехнулся, глядя на их удручённые лица:

— Неужели вам совсем не любопытно, что здесь произошло? — заносчиво поинтересовался он, а затем засмеялся: — Поесть вы всегда успеете, а узреть редкую умную игру преступника — почти никогда.

— То есть ты уже знаешь, что произошло? — для порядка уточнил Грегори, оперативно доставая свой телефон и включая диктофон: он уже давно перестал пользоваться блокнотом, потому что всё равно не успевал за тараторящим Шерлоком.

Тот лишь закатил глаза, не удостоив его ответом, но через пару секунд посмотрел на Джона и заговорщически подмигнул ему. Ватсон еле сдержался, чтобы не засмеяться.

В этом была суть Шерлока при общении со Скотланд-Ярдом: бесконечное самолюбование и попытки уязвить служащих закона побольнее. Но главного не видел почти никто, кроме Лестрейда и еще пары человек: как Шерлок искренне пытался помочь, когда от него на самом деле кто-то зависел, как не отказывался от дела, в котором действительно мог спасти чью-то жизнь или сделать её хоть немного лучше, даже если его никак не могли отблагодарить. Работа и удовлетворение от того, что она сделана хорошо, были главной его наградой. А то, что по пути он мог чересчур жёстко шутить или огрызаться, — издержки радости нахождения рядом с ним.

— Я знал сразу после того, как ты прислал фотографии, пока мы ехали сюда. — Поймав скептический взгляд Грегори, он пожал плечами и, усмехнувшись, кивнул: — Хорошо, может, не знал, но догадывался. Увидев машину и все эти повреждения, я лишь утвердился в своих выводах.

Лицо Шерлока озарила широкая улыбка, и Джон засмеялся. Даже замученный Грег покачал головой, пряча улыбку:

— Расскажешь?

Шерлок обречённо громко вздохнул, явно говоря что-то вроде: «Вы когда-нибудь начнёте думать?» — чем заставил даже стоявшую неподалёку Салли закатить глаза, а бубнившего что-то в свой диктофон Андерсона не менее громко фыркнуть, на что никто не обратил внимания. Подойдя ближе к машине и присев на корточки, Холмс заставил Лестрейда опуститься рядом. Джон встал с другой стороны от Грега и пригнулся, присматриваясь к вмятинам на ярко-жёлтом металле. Шерлок указал на тонкие царапины, еле видные в свете больших фонарей, бившем прямо в искорёженный автомобиль.

— Посмотрите, эти борозды указывают не просто на механическое воздействие, а на аккуратную работу, скорее всего чем-то вроде маленького экскаватора. Это должен подтвердить Андерсон. Следы почти в одном и том же месте, словно вдавливали дверцу систематично, опасаясь проломить её внутрь. И делали это явно без находящегося внутри человека, иначе бы он просто выбежал с другой стороны или через багажник. А извлечь его после данных повреждений корпуса не представлялось бы возможным. Надеюсь, это объяснять не надо?

Грегори поскрёб подбородок и нахмурился, о чём-то думая. Шерлок, как ни странно, терпеливо ждал его следующего вопроса.

— А смысл? — наконец решился Лестрейд, и Холмс обрадованно хмыкнул и вновь ухмыльнулся.

— Вот, ты задал верный вопрос. — Он бросил на Грега быстрый взгляд и застучал по виртуальной клавиатуре в своём айфоне. — Ты вообще знаешь, что это за машина?

— Спортивная какая-то. Если честно, я не особо разбираюсь в этом, — Грегори покачал головой и посмотрел на Джона. Тот развёл руками. Шерлок в свою очередь закатил глаза, но быстро продолжил разъяснение:

— Хорошо, не буду утомлять тебя _ненужными подробностями_ , — ядовито, но вполне дружелюбно заметил он. — Тебе известно, что Ингрэм-младший был известным стритрейсером? А что его настойчиво искала некая личность, которой он, якобы, был должен очень большую сумму?

Лестрейд растерянно повернулся к нему и уточнил:

— Я знал про его увлечение гонками, мне передали это в материалах, а о том, что он был кому-то и что-то должен, в деле не было ни слова. Я же не вёл расследование изначально.

— Как всегда ваши всё делают спустя рукава, — заметил Шерлок, но ограничился этим замечанием, вернувшись к теме разговора: — За неделю до исчезновения, как я смог выяснить у своих источников, Алекс получил от одного из спонсоров их гонок приличный гонорар за то, чтобы выступить на автомобиле того завода, официальным дистрибьютором которого является компания этого спонсора. Ингрэм обычно отказывался, предпочитая гонять на своей машине, но тут почему-то согласился. Никто не знал точно, что за сумма была предложена. Однако за день до исчезновения на гонках он снова выступил на том же автомобиле, что и обычно, по сути, обманув спонсора и присвоив себе и деньги, и новый автомобиль, и солидный выигрыш, которого бы не добился, используй он для гонок «подарок от спонсора», так как тот явно уступал его машине по всем показателям, которые ценятся стритрейсерами. Кстати, подарок перед вами.

Шерлок указал на машину и посмотрел на друзей. Грег о чём-то сосредоточенно думал, а Джон восхищённо улыбался, опершись бедром о почти не помятый капот и уже не замечая занудный моросящий дождь.

— То есть Ингрэм просто сбежал с деньгами, решив разыграть похищение или убийство? — поинтересовался он, глядя на Шерлока. Тот довольно кивнул и склонил голову набок, ожидая еще вопросов. И Грегори не заставил его ждать:

— Он явно думал, что мы будем раскручивать версию похищения, узнаем, что у него требовали деньги, и пойдём по ложному следу. Если бы не ты, Шерлок, спасибо! — благодарно кивнул Лестрейд, выключая диктофон и подзывая своих ребят, чтобы обозначить им новые задачи.

— А ты не хочешь спросить, где он находится сейчас? — хитро прищурился Шерлок, и Грегори искренне засмеялся, вновь включая диктофон и слушая искрившие удовлетворением и самодовольством комментарии относительно настоящего места пребывания Алекса Ингрэма.

Через полчаса Шерлок и Джон уже сидели в одной из полицейских машин, движущейся обратно в город. Это дело можно было назвать одним из самых лёгких в багаже раскрытых преступлений Шерлока Холмса, но Ватсон всё равно не понимал, почему тот был так дружелюбен в разговоре с Грегори. Обычно всё бывало как раз наоборот: сложность дела была прямо пропорциональна доли вежливости, используемой детективом.

— Давай, спрашивай, — Шерлок толкнул его плечом, и Джон не мог не усмехнуться.

— Опять я слишком громко дышу или думаю? — уточнил он. Холмс покачал головой и улыбнулся, рассматривая дождевые потёки на стекле, благодаря которым свет от фар несущихся навстречу машин преломлялся в красивые несуществующие фигуры:

— Ты с того момента, как мы сели в автомобиль, хочешь спросить, почему я сегодня был так добр к Лестрейду, но боишься меня обидеть. Разве я не прав? — он отвлёкся от созерцания дождя на улице и повернулся к удивлённому Джону. — И всегда этот поражённый взгляд, — хмыкнул Шерлок, поддразнивая друга. Тот лишь покачал головой и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— Не могу перестать поражаться.

Шерлок еле сдержал ответную улыбку, хотя уголки губ и дрогнули, и вновь обратил внимание на окружавшую автомобиль и постепенно сгущавшуюся темноту, которая буквально дышала дождём и осенним холодом. Джон с почти физически ощутимой нежностью, совершенно не вязавшейся с их отношениями, посмотрел на него и, плюнув на предосторожности, положил ладонь на руку Шерлока, лежавшую на сидении между их бёдрами. Тот еле заметно вздрогнул, но не попытался высвободить кисть из-под чужих пальцев.

— И всё же, почему ты был сегодня так добр к Лестрейду?

— Ты в своей куртке совсем промок и наверняка бы заболел, если бы мы пробыли там дольше. К тому же, ты явно голоден из-за того, что я выдернул тебя с суточного дежурства, не дав даже перекусить. Я посчитал, что целесообразнее будет ускорить процесс, а вежливость, как ты любишь твердить, один из подходящих для этого способов.

Джон на миг стиснул пальцы Шерлока, не зная, как облечь свою благодарность в слова. Но этого и не требовалось. Спустя пару секунд тот ответил, осторожно пожав руку Джона.

Так они и замерли, по-глупому держась за руки на заднем сидении полицейской машины и глядя на искрящиеся в свете фар дождевые потоки по ту сторону дверных стёкол. Не было смысла анализировать случившееся, ведь это было закономерно и _правильно_. Они оба это знали.


End file.
